THE NEW GIRL
by MM278
Summary: As soon as Fletcher met her he knew he had to get her. Violet's dreams of Fletcher being her boyfriend are crushed as soon as the new girl comes.


ANT FARM FAN FIC- THE NEW GIRL

As usual Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher walk into the ANT Farm. Of course Angus and Violet are lovestruct. Same old same old. Violet walked up to Fletcher and said, "Do you wanna go out with me"? "For the millionth time, no". "What did you just say to me"! "Um nothing, I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM". Fletcher ran as fast as he could out of the ANT farm. He saw Chyna and Olive duck behind the couch because of their fear for Violet when she went into a rage. Fletcher casually walked towards the bathroom incase Violet was watching. All of a sudden a girl with dark brown hair and eyes walked through the doors. She saw Fletcher and she asked him where the ANT farm was? She assumed he an ANT because he did not look like a typical teenager. He said, "It's right over there". The mystery girl was about to enter the room when Fletcher asked her, "What's your name?" She replied, "Elizabeth but you could call me Liz, and yours"? "Fletcher". "Nice to meet you" she said.

Chyna being the friendly person she is walked up to Liz and introduced herself and Olive. Chyna asked Liz, "Hey Liz why are you here anyway"? Liz had told her that she was brought to the ANT farm for her singing. This opened up a bunch of conversations for the both of them. Liz found out Chyna was also there for her singing. Olive and Liz talked for a while about their love for science. Chyna and Olive talked to Liz about Lexi the evil queen bee of the school, Paisley her dumb friend, and Chyna's brother Cameron. Later on in the day Liz had met Angus, found out his love of Olive, and she had met Violet. The day had seemed to be turning out well. When everyone left the ANT farm Liz decided that it would be a great time to practice a song on her guitar. She decided to try out Katy Perry's Part of Me. She began to sing along while playing the guitar. Outside the school was Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher. Chyna had left her wallet in the ANT farm and she asked Fletcher to get it and he walked over to the room but he heard someone singing. He peeked in and he saw it was Liz. Chyna entered the school and asked Fletcher why he was taking so long., He told her to be quiet and just listen.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

Throw your sticks and stones.

Throw your bombs and your blows.

But you're not gonna break my soul.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

In shock, Chyna had said, "Wow she is really good no wonder she made the program".

They saw Liz packing up her things and Chyna managed to run out the door by the time Liz left the room. She saw Fletcher and said, "What are you stalking me now"? She was laughing when he replied "Yes". She knew he was kidding. They walked out the doors laughing. Liz saw Chyna and returned her wallet remembering her having it earlier.

THE NEXT DAY

Elizabeth walked into the ANT farm and Fletcher came up to her. He gave her a really nice painting. It was a portrait of herself. She said, "Thanks, is art your talent"? "What do you think" Liz then put the painting in her backpack as she let out a small giggle. Liz's friend had called her so she left the room to talk. Fletcher had then ran over to Chyna and asked her, "Do you think Liz likes me"? She replied, "I remember her telling me that she thinks your cute, wait a week to make sure she does". He said, "Thanks". Olive then said, "Oh my god Fletcher has a crush on the new girl"

A WEEK LATER

Fletcher was positive that Liz liked him. They got paired for a science project that day on any scientific topic they wanted. They were going to walk to Liz's house together after stopping at the store for supplies. Fletcher suggested the atmosphere and Liz agreed. When they got to Liz's house, they started. Liz made popcorn and other snacks because they started to get hungry.

When Fletcher was about to walk home, he asked Liz, "Do you like me"? She asked him the same question. At the same time they said yes. He then asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she replied, "Sure".

THE NEXT DAY

Fletcher came in with Liz. Chyna asked if they were together now and they nodded. She said that they looked really cute together and they laughed. Violet overheard them talking and she went into a rage. She began yelling at Liz. Liz asked Chyna and Olive what to do and they had no clue. She then gave Violet the vulcan nerve pinch and she passed out. She then said, "Don't worry she will wake up in about 2 hours, just in time for lunch". They all said "Fine" and they continued on with their day.


End file.
